


Where My Heart Belongs

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Ann Reynolds/Danielle Wolfe [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Just a day after giving birth to their son, Danielle is thrown into turmoil when her and Ann's daughter is kidnapped by Danielle's evil ex-girlfriend.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Ann Reynolds
Series: Ann Reynolds/Danielle Wolfe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937359





	Where My Heart Belongs

Danielle had just given birth to her and Ann's son James the night before. Amy was now eight months old (due to her super genealogy from her mothers), Ann had just put baby James down, when she heard her wife screaming, "Ann."

Ann ran to you 'baby'

Danielle looked at you, tears streaming down my face, "Amy gone babe, someone has kidnapped her."

Ann looked 'what'

Danielle looks back at the empty cot while still crying

'I'll find her babe'

Ann Wolfe-Reynolds "I'll come with you babe, I want to find her too."

'ok babe'

Ann Wolfe-Reynolds Danielle washes my face and grabs my coat, we drop James off with Bernie and Serena. Then we go to look for our daughter

Ann went with you

Ann Wolfe-Reynolds Danielle remains calm and collected, "I am upset babe, I need to make a call." takes my phone out and calls Tommy  
Tommy: Hello Danielle, everything alright?" He asks. "No Tommy, is David still in prison?" I responded.

Ann watched

Ann Wolfe-Reynolds Tommy looked through files, "Havers, in here please." Barbara came in, "Yes sir?" She responded. "Has there been any reports of David breaking out of prison?" He asks, "No sir, but they did see a blonde woman talking to David sir." "A blonde woman! Tommy is there any pictures of the blonde woman?" Danielle asks "Yes, she has blue eyes and slim build. She does look like Detective Lily Rush." He responded as Danielle knew who it is. "I know who it is, thanks Tommy." Danielle hung up and told Ann, "I know who it is babe?" 

Ann looked 'who babe'

"My ex-girlfriend, Janet Vilens. We grew up together, I believed that she was being abused by her parents and her ex-partners. Until 2016, when my niece Leigh and my cousin Dawn Lewis, exposed Janet as an evil demon. Janet and I had four kids together but they disappeared after the truth was revealed. Ever since then, Janet has wanted me back and now she has kidnapped Amy, she wants me back babe but I don't want her, *cries*.

'you stay here I'll go to her'

"No babe, I know Janet is capable of. She won't stop until she has me but I don't want her babe I just want you."

'babe please I can handle her'

"I know babe, but I don't want you to get hurt babe, I love you so much babe."

'I'll be ok babe'

"Ok baby, go to this address and this is where Janet will be. Be safe please baby, I love you so much." I let you go and get Amy back.

Ann took the address 'I will be babe and I love you to' she went to the car.

Danielle cries as I watch you leave, I go into our house and lay on the sofa.

Ann went to the address she wanted to keep Danielle safe by going alone.

Danielle stayed at home and she constantly watched the front door.

Ann got out the car and went to the door.

Ann Wolfe-Reynolds Amy was crying.

Ann knocked.

Janet answered the door, "Where's Danielle?"

'give me back my daughter now'

"Take her. I only want Danielle."

Ann went to get Amy and picked her up 'your not getting Danielle'

"Danielle belongs to me, I worked so hard to get her to wipe her own memory so I could manipulate her anyway I wanted." Janet replied while forming an energy-ball.

Ann saw the energy-ball being formed.

Ann Wolfe-Reynolds Janet throws the energy-ball.

Ann moved out the way 'wow'.

Ann Wolfe-Reynolds Janet forms another one, even that bitch daughter of hers - Bernie, she knew what I did and she tried to stop me but I put her in the hospital."

Ann saw 'oh another one'

"I could just kill that whining thing there." Janet says which enrages Ann.

Ann looks 'you won't hurt a baby'

"Have you forgot, I'm evil and the only babies that matter to me is my four children with children and I am corrupting them." Janet goes to throw the fireball.

Toddler Bernie: *fire transports in and attacks Janet with her powers.

Janet is thrown into the wall and she forms a an energy-ball at Ann.

Ann uses telekinesis to stop her.

Ann Wolfe-Reynolds The energy-ball hits Janet and she is vanquished by her own energy-ball.

Toddler Bernie: *smiles at Ann.*

Ann looked 'wow did I just do that'

Toddler Bernie: yeah.

Ann looked 'wow'

Toddler Bernie: "Tell mommy that she will get her memories back. Janet did hurt her before she forced my mommy to wipe her own mind."

Ann nodded

Toddler Bernie: "I gotta go home, tell mommy I love her and that won't ever change."

'ok hon' Ann smiled.

Toddler Bernie smiled at you and then left, "Thank you."

'your welcome' Ann went to the car with Amy.

Amy was calm again.

Danielle was at home and she was now pacing the living room floor.

"wow xx"

Danielle saw lights appear in the window and she went straight to the door.

Ann came in

Danielle hugs you, "Are you ok baby? Is Amy ok?"

'I'm ok babe' Ann cuddled in 'Amy is to'.

Danielle moved her head, "Can I hold her please baby."

Ann handed Amy to you.

Danielle holds Amy in my arms, "Mommy loves you so much baby. I love you Ann, I never doubted you it was just I know what Janet is like and she will attack anyone who tries to protect me or keeps me from her."

Ann smiled 'she threw a energy-ball at me'

"They are her speciality, she told you about mine and hers four children didn't she?"

'yes she did'

*Sits down with Amy on my lap, "Janet took them after I refused to return to evil. It's her way of punishing me, but I had to vanquish them babe."

Ann listened.

"and erm, Xenan went to kill me and I killed him self-defence. It broke my heart having to kill them, but they were evil and I had no choice."

'I did the same'

Danielle looks at you, "What do you mean babe?"

'Janet'

"Did you kill her babe?"

Ann nodded.

"It's a new start then babe, and I am free from Janet. *pecks your lips,* I love you baby."

'I love you to babe'

Danielle smiled, after Janet had been vanquished by Ann (in self-defense), Danielle became more happier with her family.


End file.
